This invention relates generally to fishing gear and more particularly to an improved lure case for holding fishing lures and other fishing accessories.
Fishing lures and related accessories are typically stored in hand carried tackle boxes. Since it is not always convenient to carry the tackle box during fishing activity, the needed lures and other items are not always immediately accessible to the fisherman. To eliminate this problem, other types of devices have been proposed, such as fishing hats to which the lures can be hooked, lure cases having shoulder straps, and aprons which are worn on the body. However, all known devices of this type are characterized by inconvenience and are unsatisfactory in other respects as well, primarily in the areas of security and safety. Hooking lures to a fishing hat makes them susceptible to inadvertently falling off and also can lead to the lures becoming hooked in the hands or snagging on obstructions. Bags having shoulder straps are awkward to carry and can interfere with fishing activity, and the strap can slip off of the shoulder at times. The apron type devices are awkward and bulky and are generally not securely held on the body at a convenient location.
The present invention is directed to an improved lure case and has, as its principal goal, the provision of a lure case which is carried on the body at a conveniently accessible location and which safely holds lures and other fishing accessories.
In accordance with the invention, the lure case is attached to the belt and is tied securely to the leg at a location where its contents are readily accessible. This facilitates carrying of the lures and makes it easy to attach them to the lure case and detach them from it. Normally, the accessories are covered by a cover flap which can be quickly and easily snapped open to provide access to the contents. A small pouch is included in the lure case to hold lures and the like and is constructed in a unique manner to minimize the cost and production difficulties. The hardware which serves to fasten lures within the case is specially constructed to safely and securely hold the lures and yet permit them to be easily removed for use and easily replaced following use.